slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Person
A mysterious tubbie/tubby is a person ,what is new in Slendytubbies world. History Nothing is sure about him, only one is his appearance and personality. He was founded in main land lying on ground. When we waked up he got and idead to scavenge land and to finding out where is he. Appearance He is looking like guardian, but he have: -Yellow hoodie -Dark blue shirt -wool cap and blue glasses -Earbounds -Shorts -Black socks and eyes, like for "drugs user". -Brown hairs. Personality He is creepy in some percents and his voice is seems young and stupid. He talks with polish accent. When he is chased or shooted and pissed he is using bad words like FUCK. He enjoys in killing monsters and watching clips. He is a good gunslinger and parkourer. He got a short temperament and kidly humor. Most of is angry on every person, what piss him off. Trivia -He got a unique weapons, those weapons are Colt Python, M1911, Tokarev, derringers, Mossberg 500, butterfly knife, police baton and sledgehammer. -Most of characters are using a flashlight, he is using a phone. -He calls a some tubbies from names based on name of his talker or object like Tink Winky = Timmy/Timon, Dipsy = Dick/Dean ,Laa-Laa = Lila/Lilith ,and Po = Paulene/Paula. -His theme if he will be added to game will be Korn - Rotting In Vain, or Celldweller - Own Little World. -Sometimes he taunts and calls some of the tubbies really cynical or kidly, or even says his opinion about them: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT! - Mysterious Tubby to Spider Po My dead neigbour is more useful than you faggot. - Mysterious Tubby to Noo-Noo. You aren't a lesbian?/ WHAT? "Mysterio" to White Scythe Tubby (Spins a shotgun) You are dead, not big suprise... - you know who to his first victim -He sometimes stalks a some female or male tubbies ,and if something interesting happened he record it on his phone... what a pe... i mean idiot. -He comes from another dimension. -He really is human. -Sometimes when idle he sings a some lyrics from Korn - Rotting In Vain. -In reality he is shipping some characters from Slendytubbies universum. Here is a one text: ???: Uuuh you aren't Laa-Laa? Laa-Laa: Yes, and? ???: Do you was having a "first time" with guardian? Laa-Laa: Uhhh... mayybe? ???: I hope that after your ass was in good condition (smiles highly) Mysterio got a solid punch from the yellow girl. - Most of his textes is a mine of pop-culture references, here is some of them: YEKIKAYAY MOTHERFUCKER! - Mysterio to shot a first encounted tubbie in arm. What the fuck? R2D2's bro? - idk who is it encounters a Noo-Noo in facility -His real name or tubby codename is Bloodfin. -He when he is bored seems to dance or watching a movies for adults on his phone. -Some of the tubbies are getting scared when they see him. -He can talk with some monsters when he finds them. -He doesn't having an infected look, but as "bad" character, the he is without cap and glasses. -Sometimes he is seen to smoke a cigarettes.